


Как узнать, нравитесь ли вы парню?

by tabletka_s_limonom



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabletka_s_limonom/pseuds/tabletka_s_limonom
Summary: Фик, в котором Уэйд руководствуется интернет-статьей, чтобы узнать, что чувствует к нему Питти-бой.





	1. Пролог

Питер вздохнул, записывая без помощи учебника принцип работы ядерного реактора, потому что сам прекрасно знал профильную дисциплину, в отличие от последующей за ядерной физикой историей. Вот где Пит вообще не шарил, но об этом позже. Паркер почесал нос тыльной стороной руки, которой держал шариковую ручку, за чем неотрывно проследил Дэдпул и невольно улыбнулся. Каким же все-таки милым был Питер.

Стоял погожий денек, в окно светило яркое полуденное солнце, лучи падали прямо на постель и длинные ноги Питера, что сидел у изголовья кровати и готовился к очередному экзамену. Где он только силы находил, недоумевал Уилсон, сам он давно бы психанул, все послал куда подальше и организовал всем выпивку за его счет, а Питер нет, Паркер не такой. Он ответственный. Ночью следил за порядком никогда не засыпающего Нью-Йорка, а днем пары старался не пропускать. Опаздывал, конечно, жестко, бывало, хотя иногда все же прогуливал. Особенно доктора Ящерицу. Тому везло, походу.

Сейчас, правда, легче стало. Сейчас преступность поосела на дне, с парами можно попрощаться до осени, к парню заглянула неугомонная куртизанка, высасывающая все соки, известная всем студентам зануда-сессия. Хуессия, как именовал это адское время Дэдпул. Питер не поправлял его. Только этой потаскухе не секс вовсе был нужен, а нервные клетки несчастных, последние силы и умение выдавать информацию со знающим видом. Паркеру в последнем равных не было, Уэйд уверен в своем Паучке, так что он не переживал особо за его оценки. Вот попытки уложить Паркера не оставлял, уложить не только спать, но и под себя, за что был отвергнут не один раз и только за сегодняшний день. Возможно, Пит старался не обращать внимание на Уэйда из-за недавней заварушки на рельсах, когда кое-кто совсем головой поехал, но был бы Дэдпул тем придурком в красном, которого все знают, если бы он легко сдавался? Сомнительное предположение. Пул умел добиваться своего, заскучал, правда, пока сидел на стуле напротив кровати и ждал внимания, но это он собирался исправить.

— Эй, Питти-бой, думаешь, какое число я загадал? — заговорил Уэйд, не понимая, зачем сидеть вдвоем молчать. Можно же было поговорить о чем угодно.

— От нуля до… — смел предположить Питер, переставая писать, но водя по воздуху ручкой, чтобы выразить свою мысль.

— До ста.

— Окей, один, — пожал плечами Паркер и вернулся к написанию конспекта.

— Не угадал, Паучок, — обрадовался Уилсон, возбужденно подскочив на стуле. — Хочешь вторую попытку?

Питер поправил сползающие с переносицы очки и проигнорировал придурка.

— Ну, давай же, малыш, ты не видишь, меня веселит это.

— Ты не загадал никакое число, я прав? — Человек-паук отложил тетрадь и учебник, оставив ручку служить закладкой, и взял ноутбук к себе на колени. Он совсем не смотрел на Уилсона, который какую только чушь ни успел произнести и сделать за это утро.

Все началось просто ужасно. Придурок случайно отрезал себе палец на кухне и хохотал, как уебище, разбрызгивая алую жидкость по кафелю.

— Смотри. Питти, я разлил свою неньютоновскую жидкость.

Паркер устало вздохнул (перед ядерной физикой Питеру выдалось сдать физхимию, пацан зазубренно бормотал, что вязкость неньютоновских жидкостей не меняется. Уилсон спросил пример такой жидкости, Пит пожал плечами, привел в пример кровь). Теперь Уэйд использовал полученные знания на практике, но только этого дерьма ему еще не хватало:

— А если ты ударишься мизинцем ноги обо что-нибудь, то тоже отхуяришь его?

И порекомендовал убрать за собой. Пит предпочел остаться без завтрака после увиденного. Уэйд, конечно, плохо вытер мокрое место после себя, зато сгонял за кофе и Питер пустил его в спальню, где готовился к экзамену по ядерной физике.

— Если ты думаешь, что знаешь меня лучше, чем я сам, то ты… прав! Черт, Пит, почему ты такой умный?

Питер не ответил, только вздохнул и ввел запрос в интернет по изучаемой теме. Уилсон, слушая звук быстрого печатания по клавишам, принялся рассуждать вслух:

— Потому что, видишь ли, Питти-бой, это ужасно увлекательно, наблюдать, как человек пытается отгадать то, что ты не загадывал.

Дэдпул очень старался. Он не затыкался. Любые попытки разговорить Паркера, все что угодно, лишь бы не ощущать этот скрежущий вой одиночества. Хотя он и не должен себя так чувствовать, они практически встречались с Питером, Пит вытаскивал его задницу из всех возможных бед, как и он был рядом, когда Питеру нужна была помощь. Все было нормально. Но...

Кое-что произошло между ними. Кое-что, из-за чего Пит закрылся и ушел с головой в сессию. Кое-что, что не давало Уэйду покоя. 

Уэйд виноват?

Он просто хотел знать. Дэдпул не умел терпеть бойкот. Они делали вид, что ничего не произошло, что проблемы нет. Но она была. И как долго они смогут ее игнорировать?

Хотя Уэйд был первым, кто сделал вид, что все в порядке, Пит просто поддержал эту игру. Все честно. 

Уилсон пришел сюда в костюме, разговаривая в своей обычной манере с кровью на костюме, ему так хотелось соблазнить членистоного, что он принял душ, напялил растянутую футболку Паркера и надел его спортивные штаны. Хотел остаться в маске, чтобы не пугать Паучишку, но Питер стянул ее сам под предлогом «поцеловать». Паршивец знал, как манипулировать взрослыми мужиками с оружием. Тогда-то Дэдпул и хотел уложить его, что время терять, но ему грубо залепили рот паутиной и Уэйд все понял. У него, кстати говоря, тоже не дерьмо вместо мозгов, правда, он регулярно пытался это исправить, но ведь против природы не попрешь, сами знаете.

Паркер кинул в него равнодушный взгляд и отложил лэптоп со своих колен, после чего встал с кровати и вдел ступни в тапки. Домашний Паучок.

— Я поищу телефон и закажу еду. Ты что будешь?

Уэйд прищурился и посмотрел в потолок, принимая глубоко задумчивый вид.

— Ничего, — наконец решил он и прыснул, стоило взглянуть на серьезного Паркера. Тот не растерялся и швырнул в него пустой подставкой для дисков, что стояла на тумбочке.

— Я закажу тебе мозгов.

— Я люблю со сливочным соусом, — крикнул Уэйд вслед парню и вздохнул. Какое же удовольствие ему доставляло так развлекаться.

Дэдпул поднялся с компьютерного кресла и прошел по комнате Паркера походкой пантеры, раскованно, пытаясь найти что-то интересное.

Уэйд взял в руки фигурку Капитана Америка, потому что Кэп…

«Так и просился на ручки?»

… притягивал внимание Дэдпула, из-за чего он захотел получше рассмотреть его. Покрутив пластмассового Стива, Уэйд отсалютовал им нетронутой фигурке Старка на столе, и хотел поставить на место, но нижняя часть фигурки Кэпа как-то неуверенно закачалась, а щит просто взял и отвалился.

Уэйд слегка запаниковал. Он не хотел губить все, к чему прикасается! Что же скажет Питер?

Шаги Питера были слышны там, за пределами спальни, а вместе с тем Уэйд ощутил ускоренный ритм своего сердцебиения.

«О нет, Питер будет нами не доволен!»

Уэйд огляделся, думая, куда бы закинуть улики. Нельзя было палиться так тупо.

Он не виноват! Фигурка Кэпа сама отвалилась.

И, чтобы доказать это, Уэйд закинул Стива под кровать, пнул туда же игрушечный щит и плюхнулся на саму кровать.

Все в порядке. Кэп пропал. Дэдпул тут ни при чем.

Уэйд все-таки не очень мягко приземлился. Он упал на учебники Паркера животом. Уилсон придвинул к себе лэптоп и открыл стартовую страницу браузера. Время проверить все соцсети. Начал Уэйд с Фейсбука, где послал привет дочурке, а закончил Твиттером. Нужно же было проверить, что пишет от его имени тот придурок, играющий его в фильмах. Конечно, Уилсон был большим придурком, чем Рейнольдс, но…

Так, придурок-актер был в порядке. Можно пока полистать ленту и сворачиваться, скоро вернется Паркер и продолжит задротить.

Дэдпул пролистал ленту быстро, хотел уже было выйти, как увидел наиинтереснейший твит и открыл картинку.

— Почему тут нет Мексики? — рассудил мужчина, пробежавшись глазами по предложенным странам. — Я сто пудов русский. Питти подтвердит. А может, не подтвердит.

«Он сам-то из Японии, надо полагать» — выдал один из голосов, и Уэйд пожал плечами.

— Весь такой из себя миленький, — прочитал Уилсон, мысленно соглашаясь. –Не матерится при твоей маме. Ха, точно! Скорее всего смотрит аниме в +20… Ну, тут спорный вопрос. Паучку некогда аниме глядеть, только разве что… порнушку. Черт, я даже не знаю, смотрит ли он ее. Думаете, Питти-бой смотрит порно? Весь такой из себя правильный. Чуть не радугой срет. 

«Думаю, он не смотрит порно. У него в часто посещаемых сайтах одни сайты по темам рефератов»

«Смотрит иногда, скорее… Но не каждый день, в отличие от нас»

— Но мы смотрим не каждый день, — рассудил Уэйд. Иногда ему тоже бывало некогда, как ни странно.

«Мы про себя»

Уэйд усмехнулся и перевел взгляд правее.

— Курит, но говорит маме, что это друзья. Ха! Смотрите, это тоже про Питти, когда он курил. Правда, бросил, сами помните, как это произошло. Ну-ка, а что там дальше… Война с буквой «р. Не, херня какая-то, это не Питти. Говорят ему, что он красивый, но он не верит…

— Уэйд, тебе пиццу с ананасами или…? — Паркер застал Дэдпула врасплох, Уилсон вздрогнул, услышав его голос в стороне двери.

— Блять, — он положил руку на грудь, указательный палец которой был похож на подростковый. — Ебаный нахер! Мне похуй, Паучишка! Перестань пугать старших.

— Окей, — усмехнулся Питер и прошел к комнату, находя беспричинный страх Уилсона забавным. — Да, с ананасами, — ответил он себе же, подтверждая заказ в приложении. 

Паркер положил телефон на рабочий стол, как только закончил.

— Ты что, боишься, когда к тебе подкрадываются?

— Тебе, нахрен, надо колокольчик на груди носить, паукообразное, — ответил Уэйд самое остроумное, что смог придумать. Питер хмыкнул и забрался на кровать, сбрасывая тапки на пол. — Только не вздумай своими мохнатыми лапками подкрадываться впредь, ты понял, красавчик?

Человек-паук нахмурился, слыша обращение Уилсона.

«Не верит, что красивый. Это точно про Паучка. Я же говорил»

— Что ты смотришь? — Питер кивнул на лэптоп и лег рядом с Пулом, поворачивая экран к себе. — Выбираешь язык для самостоятельного изучения?

— Нет, ищу иностранных друзей по обмену, — отмахнулся Уилсон, но заметил хмурый взгляд Паркера. — Я думаю, что ты красивый, ясно? А Белый считает, что ты смотришь порнуху каждый день. Он думает, что белее его нет никого.

Питер улыбнулся, смотря на картинку.

— Ты считаешь, что я создан для французского языка? Я же не картавлю.

— А я то же самое говорил Желтому, но…

— Я склоняюсь к украинскому.

— Почему же не к немецкому?

Питер красноречиво пожал плечами и протянул руку к Уэйду, тот с подозрением увернулся от его ладони, но потом понял, что выглядел, наверно, жалким зверьком в ловушке, и решил, что будет храбрым львом и мужественно вытерпит прикосновение приунывшего Паркера. Даже его карие глаза больше не излучали искорки насмешки, когда Уэйд рефлекторно увернулся. Паркера расстраивать греху подобно все-таки, Уэйд должен что-то сделать.

— Хочешь содрать с меня скальп? Это сделал кое-кто до тебя, сладкий.

— Я просто, — Питер стушевался, убирая свою руку и поднимая виноватый взгляд. Неужели после всего, что они пережили Уэйд до сих пор держал его на расстоянии? — Круто, что ты остался. Я думал, что ты смотаешься, только я выйду из комнаты.

— Думаешь, я откажусь от халявной пиццы?

— Думаю, ты захочешь острой пиццы.

— Ты закал мне острую? — Дэдпул вылупил глаза, но потом понял, как глупо выглядел, и просто приподнял брови. Поднимать одну он так и не научился. — Паутиныч, ты хочешь отсос да полтос, что ли? Точнее за половину пиццы. Ты же знаешь, что я все, что угодно, за нее сделаю. Застрелю, кого хочешь, спущу штаны с отца Озборна, когда он будет разглагольствовать перед репортерами. Перекрашу рыжую в блондинку за ночь, а, хочешь?

— Оставь ЭмДжей в покое, — Паркер улыбнулся и опустил голову на сложенные перед собой руки. Он поднял глаза на Уэйда, в которых тот заметил знакомый озорной огонек, и Пул поборол свою улыбку.

— Я понял, — Уилсон ударил себя по лбу. — С меня шлюха.


	2. 1. Язык тела

— Это интересно, — заметил Уэйд как бы между прочим.

Он вообще не склонен заниматься подобными вещами, но… ладно, склонен, Дэдпул еще тот психопат, но это действительно было интересно. Не то чтобы Уилсон верил этим статейкам, это для неуверенных в себе девчонок, но почему бы и не прочитать порой пару пунктиков и посмеяться, верно?

«Если бы сей фанфик еще был в пару пунктиков»

Что же ладно. Он мог себе это позволить. В конце концов Уэйд Уилсон — он же болтливый наемник, он же неотразимый красавчик, он же Алый псих, он же Король суицида, он же Дэдпул — свободный взрослый человек. В последнее слабо верилось, конечно, но он же был человеком. Какое-то время своей жизни.

Но сейчас было не о нем. Дэдпул не хотел много думать о себе, своих несостоявшихся жизненных планах и неудачах. Это было неинтересно.

Интересно было то, что упоминалось выше.

Статейка в интернете!

Итак, Уэйд в своей кровати, у себя дома, он сходил в душ и готов расслабиться. Влом идти в гостиную, включать телевизор, легче расположиться в кроватке с лэптопом и пивом под боком. Черт, а оно холодное.

Уилсон зашипел, скорее беря бутылку в руку, взял открывашку с прикроватной тумбочки и откупорил крышку. Настал черед пива шипеть. Дэдпул сделал глоток и довольно выдохнул. То, что нужно.

Именно так проводят досуг наемные убийцы, а вы думали. В кроватке, с сериальчиками, любимой едой. Только сейчас Уэйд был нацелен на получение результата от бесполезной, как сам же считал, интернет-статьи. Ладно, хватит языками чесать, пора читать.

**_Как узнать, нравитесь ли вы парню?_ **

**  
_Влюбились в парня, но не уверены, что это взаимно?_  
**

— Это так заметно? — рассудил вслух Уилсон. — Я же тщательно скрывал это! М-да, не быть мне супершпионом.

**_Или, может, вам не всегда понятно, засмотрелся парень на вас или на вывеску за вашей спиной?_ **

— Питти любит щуриться, когда забывает надеть очки. Мне почем знать?

**_На самом деле есть несколько довольно простых способов понять, заинтересован в вас молодой человек или нет. Читайте нашу статью, и вам многое станет довольно просто определить!_ **

— У этой суки все просто, — прокомментировал Уэйд, отпив пива.

**1\. Язык тела**

— Кстати о языке… — Дэдпул попытался определить, появились на языке новые язвы.

_**Он много смотрит на вас. Его брови вздрагивают, когда его взгляд направлен на вас** _

— А что делать, если у паренька нервный тик, когда он разговаривает с тобой? — саркастично подметил Дэдпул совсем не весело.

 

— Тише, — шикнул на него герой, и придурок завалил ебало. Хмыкнул, пожал плечами, огляделся. Они сидели в западне, и, конечно же, Дэдпулу приспичило узнать у Паука, из скольких молекул он состоит.

Бесчетное количество.

Именно такой же ответ ждал его, задай он «А сколько капель в море?» или «Сколько звезд на небе, а, Паучок?».

«Почему ты такой у меня сладкий и почему ты не мой?». Хотя… наверно, поэтому и нет. Слишком идеальный для уебка.

— Интересно, — убавив громкость, протянул Дэдпул, — в постели ты бы сказал мне то же самое? Ты, наверное, стонешь на четвертой октаве, — и изобразил что-то из оперы, пока его не заткнули ударом кулака в плечо. Уэйд потер руку, но остановить ржач не смог, наклонив голову.

— Дэдпул! — Человек-паук едва ли задохнулся, возмущенный нарушением субординации. Да, от нового напарника можно всего ожидать. — Мы на задании. Мало того, мы сидим в засаде. Скоро Сокол подаст знак, и мы идем. Нужно быть внимательнее.

— О, то есть после задания я имею шанс послушать твой вокал?

Паучок ему, разумеется, ничего не ответил, только уставился на охраняемый завод, кишащий преступностью. Дэдпулу было пофигу, что там творилось. Он работал в паре с Человеком-пауком, это ни в какое сравнение с убийствами по заказам не шло. Это — того стоило.

— Пригнись, Дэдпул, мы идем, — получив знак свыше, членистоногое пошел вперед, согнувшись в три погибели.

Им пришлось скатиться с горки калачиками, и, ура, Дэдпул катился следом настолько удачно, что заехал на Паука. Остановились в очень выгодном положении, Уэйд забрался на героя сверху, как только понял, что прилично навалился на его тело, горячее и упругое, под костюмом чувствовались чужие мышцы. 

— Паучоок, — протянул наемник, вытягивая губы трубочкой сквозь маску. Очертание их Паук смог прекрасно разглядеть, посему замотал головой интенсивно. Он не хотел целовать его.

— Нет, — прохныкал Паучок. — Дэдпул, веди себя серьезно. И слезь с меня, ты тяжелый.

Со вздохом Уэйд скатился на землю и уставился в сине-черное небо, сложив руки на груди.

— За мной. Мстители ждут нас уже внутри.

Эти супергерои совсем лишены чувства юмора.

«И чувства прекрасного, надо полагать. Не захотеть поцеловать нас»

«Мы хороши, нечего сказать. До безобразия»

«До хруста переломанных костей»

<>

— Эй, птенчики, хотите получить! — выкрикнул Уилсон, эффектно выудив две острые, как бритвы, катаны из-за спины. — Подожди здесь, Питти-бой, я разберусь с плохими ребятами, и мы продолжим свидание.

— Это не свидание! — крикнул ему в спину Паркер, но когда Уэйда задевали его пререкания?

Этим несчастным повезло, что Дэдпул и Человек-паук были поблизости, когда Уэйд в очередной раз хотел впечатлить парня своего сердца (звучало отстойно, Уилсон согласен, но что поделать). Отобрав тачку у рассеянного салаги и подкатив на ней к университету Питера, Уэйд хотел впечатлить своего героя, уже друга. Они дружили.

Для людей, как Питер дружил с Дэдпулом, так и Человек-паук неплохо общался с Дэдпулом. Конечно, Питера уже давно считали немного странным, взять хотя бы его дружбу с Человеком-Пауком, кому еще Паучок позволял себя фотографировать? Может, только Мэри Джейн Уотсон, но эта девчонка вообще конфетка, вы ее видели? Амбициозная журналистка, одноклассница Паркера и друг детства. А Уэйд любил рыженьких красоток с мозгами.

То, что Питер знаком с Дэдпулом, никого не удивляло. К тому же, Уэйд специально постирал костюм, прежде чем позаимствовать машину и подъехать на ней к университету. Нужно ведь как-то держать марку и не подставлять брезгливого студента-очкарика.

А эти человечишки, похоже, совсем охренели! Устраивать непонятную заварушку при живом Дэдпуле в его же поле зрения! В руках они неумело держали пистолеты и направляли на студентов и преподавателей, которые ошивались в студенческом городке. Повторюсь, при Дэдпуле. Беспредел!

— Вы прервали мне свидание! — высказал претензию Уилсон, быстро идя к нарушителям порядка, чтобы нанести удар не только по самолюбию своими словами, но и по их слабым местам — мозгам. — Вы не закрыли прошлогоднюю сессию, что ли, идиоты?

— Только… — дал наставление Питер, — не убивай никого!

Его, ясен перец, Дэдпул не расслышал. Но и не ослушался, потому что серьезно никого не убил, только руку отрезал одному из отморозков, который как раз и направлял дуло своего пистолетика на Паркера.

— Ерунда, новая вырастет, — сказал он над корчащимся болью преступником. — Ой, не вырастет? Я и забыл!

Пока напарника отныне безрукого парня уводили в наручниках в черно-белую машину с красно-синими мигалками на крыше, Уэйд, не теряя отведенных ему секунд до прибытия людей в белых халатах, поднял преступника за грудки.

— Будешь знать, как целиться в очаровательных очкариков, — к тому моменту, когда он сказал это сугубо лично отморозку, подмога из скорой помощи подбежала к ним, и Уэйд вручил его женщине в форме. — Извините, не рассчитал, — Уилсон виновато улыбнулся медсестре, почесал затылок через маску и, почувствовав взгляд, обернулся.

Паркер стоял в десяти метрах от него вместе с остальными зрителями и с приподнятыми бровями наблюдал за столь жестокой расправой наемника над неудавшимися преступниками.

Дэдпул пожал плечами.

— Он первый начал.

Знаете, что Уэйд не совсем жаловал в своем Питти-бое? Это его ебаное сострадание, которое никому не всралось. Дэдпул давно понял, что нужно поступать с другими людьми так же, как они поступают с тобой. Как жаль, что Паркер считал иначе. Чем больше сила…

**_Сложенные руки, ноги и пальцы как бы указывают на вас. Это может быть признаком скрытой симпатии._ **

— Но, Питти…

— Нет, не приближайся ко мне, — изрек Паркер, указывая на наемника своим длинным указательным пальцем. — Не сегодня, Уэйд.

— Пит…

— Когда я говорю не убивать, это определение включает в себя понятие не отрезать людям конечности. Это, блять, просто жестоко! Ему теперь жить с этим!

Палец он так и не опустил, а Уэйд поджал губы под маской.

Уилсон терпел насилие от своего же отца, будучи ребенком, прошел через войну, его смазливое, всегда привлекающее внимание лицо превратили в сморщенное авокадо, а Пит думал, что Дэдпул не должен был так поступать с недоумком, который покусился на его Паучка?

А стрелять не жестоко в людей, которые хоть что-то для тебя значат? Пытаться отомстить за то, что посягнул на жизнь Человека-Паука жестоко? Окей, блять, Уилсон, видимо, действительно чего-то не понимал в этой жизни.

Как и Паркер, паучье чутье которого определенно кто-то поставил на повтор в тот момент его жизни, но оно ведь не объясняло причину. А Уэйд не собирался растолковывать.

_**Он наклоняется к вам ближе во время беседы.** _

— Уэйд, — Дэдпул не уверен, его глаза были закрыты, но предположил, что Питер всхлипывал, склоняясь над ним.

Уилсон чувствовал лужу крови под собой, чувствовал присохшую кровь и грязь на костюме и на лице, боже, особенно на лице это ощущалось не фонтан. Маска будто срасталась с лицом, его лицо само по себе напоминало один большой шрам, только засохший, так еще и кровь. И пахло медью. Фу, боже.

— Пит… — говорить было нелегко, дышать еще труднее. Дэдпул не уверен, но, кажется, сегодня он остался без правого бока и ноги.

— Скоро все срастется, держись, — сжав зубы, произнес Питер. Он знал, что Дэдпул не мог умереть, но каждый раз переживал, как в последний. Уэйд уже устал умиляться, честное слово. Но, скажем так, оторванный бок это было неприятно. Паук снял маску с Уилсона и услышал из уст того болезненный выдох. — Кто заливал про высокий болевой порог?

— Один Кровавый комедиант, — Дэдпул разлепил глаза и улыбнулся. Судя по выражению лица Паркера, который успел снять свою маску, Уилсон выглядел не лучшим образом. В глазах сентиментального шелкопряда скопились слезы, нос покраснел, а губы исказились в гримасе боли.

— Уэйд…

— Малыш, я…

Захотелось откашляться, и Дэдпул не стал себе в этом отказывать. Лишь прокашлявшись в другую сторону от Паучка, он заметил кровавые следы на асфальте и опустил голову назад. Его следы. Да, возможно, когда-то это станет тем, что осталось от него, и из лужи крови он уже не воскреснет.

Но если умирать... Уэйд бы выбрал умирать, не видя ревущего Питера.

Питер двинулся ближе, садясь впритык и приподнимая голову наемника, хотел переложить к себе на колени. Уэйд закашлял, хотел поднести руку ко рту, чтобы не запачкать парня, но понял, что у него ее просто не оказалось, и посмотрел на себя внимательнее.

Да, правого бока и впрямь не оказалось. Вот уж остерегание не ходить налево от Саблезубого.

Слабый ветерок приятно обдувал, теплые бедра Питера грели шею и затылок. Уилсон огляделся, но видел только бетонные плиты вокруг и Паука. Они скрылись от основной битвы Людей Икс с Саблезубым. Дэдпул хотел отвлечь внимание последнего, но угодил под обвалившееся здание дома, который и так предназначался к сносу. Питер был тем, кто поднял плиту и откинул куда подальше, чтобы освободить Уэйда. Силищи у пацана было немеренно, и вот они скрывались за плитой, стоявшей под углом к асфальту.

Уилсон попытался сделать глубокий вдох, но легкие жгло болью. Он посмотрел вверх, небо над ними было необычайно красивым.

«Слишком голубое, даже для вашей парочки», — подметил Белый.

Дэдпул хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на Питера. Его костюм выглядел так, будто это Питер угодил под обвал дома, но из битвы с Саблезубым выходил без порезов только Росомаха, тому вообще все было ни по чем.

Под одним из очаровательных карих глаз Паучка (звучало, как будто у него их было восемь) (нет, пока что только два) образовалась красная ссадина. Дэдпул не сдержался и поднял оставшуюся руку до локтя, дальше было труднее. Питер наблюдал за его действием, как Уилсон усилием воли поднял, наконец, ноющую конечность и дотронулся пальцами в перчатке до мокрой щеки парня.

— Не плачь, дорогая. Член с мошонкой у меня, вроде как, на месте. А если и нет, вырастут новые. Главное, чтобы они не начали это делать, когда старые ещё на месте. Иначе придется сменить имя: Дэдпул-многочлен. Вот же повезло тебе, любимая.

— Ты идиот, Уэйд, — не сумев побороть всхлип, изрек Питер.

— Может, и идиот, но как же ты? — поинтересовался с трудом Уэйд. — Кто будет отстаивать честь нашей семьи… Будешь рассказывать, как муж трагически погиб на войне с Саблезубым.

— Это звучит отстойно, — Питер вытер нос рукавом костюма и посмотрел на Уэйда. — Это даже не Галактус и не Абракас, а какой-то Саблезубый.

— Какой-то Галактус, — возразил Уилсон. — Я его как-то так разговорил, что у него заболела голова, представляешь? Он все свернул и укатил куда подальше. Постоянно так делает.

— Не у одного Галактуса от тебя может заболеть голова, — со слезами в уголках глаз усмехнулся Паркер.

— Может, и так, — надулся будто бы Уэйд, но взглянул на парня и вздохнул с хрипом, вырвавшимся из его груди. — Человек-паук должен позаботиться о людях, иди, Паучок. С большой силой…

— У Человека-паука есть, о ком заботиться, когда он в беде, — возразил Паркер, истекая слезами. Уэйд не хотел верить своим глазам, но потом вспомнил, по рассказам Питера, в точно такой же ситуации Пит находился, когда умирал его дядя. — Да и потом, это личный враг Логана, я думаю, мы ему там только мешали.

— Да, Росомаха надерет им зад, — цокнул с нескрываемым восхищением Уилсон. — Крутой мужик этот Логан. Обещаешь мне кое-что, дорогая?

— Что ты хочешь? — тихо спросил Питер, даже не исправляя обращение к себе. Видимо, перепугался весь, раз спускал на тормозах подобные словечки в свой адрес. Питер водил пальцами по его челюсти, оглаживая подбородок. Дэдпул же думал, как бы у него не встало от таких ласк.

— Если я умру… — он замолчал, придавая моменту драматизма, — ты выйдешь замуж на Логана? — Уилсон попытался выглядеть серьезно, но вышло худо. Питер треснул его по плечу, но он почти не почувствовал удар, так как прыснул с голос. — Полегче, солнышко, я всего лишь хочу, чтобы у тебя кто-то был. Не хочу, чтобы ты оставался один. Кто же будет воспитывать наших детей?

— У нас нет детей, — Питер провел пальцем по подбородку Уилсона и улыбнулся. Нехорошая это была улыба. Улыбка со вкусом жалости. Уэйд не любил это. — Ты не умрешь, слышишь? Ты будешь жить.

— Ну, — Уэйд попытался пошевелить несуществующей на данный момент ногой и поднял голову, увидев кусок мяса, нанизанный на кость. Он прикрыл глаза на минуту и опустил голову на бедра парня. — Только если ради тебя, Свеколка.

Он открыл глаза и увидел наклонившегося ниже, чем следовало Питера. Паркер отчистил его губы от пыли и капель крови своими пальцами.

— Что ты…

Питер всегда знал один проверенный способ заткнуть Уилсона.

Дэдпул ответил тут же на поцелуй, чувствуя мягкую и теплую кожу губ на своих. Поцелуй вышел сухим в прямом смысле этого слова, но оттого не стал менее крепким. Паркер чмокнул каждую губу Уэйда поочередно и отстранился, заверяя, что все будет хорошо. Дэдпул верил. Ничего другого ему не оставалось.

 

«Он без ума от нас»

Уэйд не отвечал, кусая губы, и пялился в экран.

Он, если честно, все бы отдал за то, чтобы ощущать вкус поцелуев Паркера на своих губах до конца своей треклятой жизни.

_**Он начинает приводить себя в порядок, как павлин или петух перед избранницей. Он хочет произвести впечатление на вас.** _

— Привет, Уэйд, — Паркер почесал нос и поправил очки, когда заметил юркнувшую к нему в окно антигероя.

— Привет, Свеколка. Какие планы на день?

— Переоденешься, и, может, сходим поесть?

— Я же только с радостью, спрашиваешь, — довольно ответил Уилсон, скидывая пояс с экипировкой.

В комнату Пита как всегда проскальзывали лучи яркого надоедливого солнца. Сам Паркер, как примерный студент, сидел за рабочим столом. Он поставил лэптоп на сон и кивнул.

— Жду на выходе, — решил Паук, накидывая толстовку, что до этого висела на спинке стула. — Твоя одежда на нижней полке.

**_Он раскидывает руки и ноги при вас, как бы привлекая ваше внимание._ **

— Паук-завоеватель. Но я что-то не припомню… — рассудил вслух Уэйд.

 

— Паучок? — Дэдпул офонарел, если честно. Как можно так быстро сгинуть с глаз наемного убийцы и быть при этом чертовски очаровательным, когда появляешься перед ним через секунду. Вверх головой, свисая с крыши по паутине до роста Уилсона. — Человек-паук! Ты всегда спасаешь меня!

Никогда не поздно пошутить, будто то задание или патруль. Супергероям тоже нужна была шутка-минутка, чтобы передохнуть.

— Я выгляжу достаточно мужественно, раскидывая свои колени перед тобой? — спросил с иронией Питер. Уэйд заржал. Да, Паучок и впрямь свисал чуть не в позе лотоса. Он раскидывал колени в разные стороны, соединяя стопы, руки, держащие паутину, закрывали вид на самое интересное для Уилсона.

— Будь уверен, только спустись еще чуть ниже. Я поцелую, где у тебя бо-бо.

— Извращенец, — изрек Питер, спрыгивая с паутины и сравниваясь в Уэйдом на земле.

— Ты же знаешь, я всегда готов. Для тебя, Паучок, все, что угодно. Когда угодно. И…

— И где угодно, — закончил за него Паркер и кивнул в сторону. — Пошли, нам еще улицы патрулировать.

_**Он никогда не поворачивается к вам спиной. Если он сутулится, это выдает в нем романтичную натуру, ему важно, что вы говорите, если плечи и таз развернуты к вам, симпатия очевидна.** _

— Не поворачивается спиной, потому что остерегается, а? Главное также не ронять мыло, — Уэйд подмигнул экрану со статьей на нем. — Да ладно, это отличная шутка.

«Такая же отличная, как твои подкаты к Питеру»

«И Человеку-пауку»

«Ты же в курсе, что это один и тот же человек?»

«Эм…»

— Конечно, он, блять, в курсе. Тебя грех не подъебать, Желтый, — великодушно разъяснил Уэйд.

«Ну, я хотя бы вешу не центнер»

 

— Я больше не хочу таскать тебя на себе, — Питер сбросил Дэдпула так, будто он действительно заебался это терпеть. Конец патруля мог значить только одно: Паркер хотел оказаться в своей кровати как можно быстрее. — Ты тяжелый и несешь ерунду прямо в ухо.

— Постой-ка, Паучок…

— Что? — Питер обернулся к нему, как только Уэйд встал на свои ноги, перестав использовать Паучка в качестве носильщика. — Что ты еще скажешь мне? Я ворчу, может быть?

— Ворчишь, — кивнул Уилсон, поведя плечом. — Но ты упускаешь одну маленькую деталь.

Наемник показал большим и указательным пальцем маленькое расстояние между ними.

— Какую еще деталь? — спросил Питер.

— Я, может быть, так флиртую с тобой, Паутенчик.

— Паутенчик?

— Паутенчик.

— Это паук и птенчик одновременно? — предположил удивленно Паркер. Так еще никто не называл. — Или ты считаешь меня за полотенчико?

Уэйд прыснул, только Питер начал додумывать происхождение слова паутенчик. Откуда Уилсон знал, что скажет? Бля, это и называется импровизация. Почему эти пауки такие тугодумы?

— Пошли, Паутенчик, я предоставлю тебе полотенчик, — Дэдпула определенно забавляло это. Он подошел к Питеру и обхватил его за запястье, потянув на себя.

Они прошли около пяти метров, прежде чем Паркер вместил свою ладонь в руку наемника. Через спандекс их ладони все равно казались теплыми друг другу.

— Ладно, залезай, — решил Питер, отпустив его руку, как только они дошли до угла дома и вышли на проезжую часть. — Я предпочитаю скорее добраться до дома и вырубиться до утра. Залезай, я могу передумать.

— Паучооок, — пропел довольно Дэдпул, пока Питер с опущенной головой ждал его.


	3. 2. Зрительный контакт

**2\. Зрительный контакт**

**_Он пытается поймать ваш взгляд или отводит его, если резко встречается с вами глазами._ **

— Авв, Паучок так делает, — заметил с нескрываемым удовлетворением Уилсон.

 

— Что у нас выходит? — спросил Питер. — Если в день ловим по два-три преступника, на выходные у нас ничего не остается. Выходные наши! — восторженно резюмировал парень.

Они валялись прямо в одежде — какая наглость — в постели парня и ничего не делали. Лучший отдых. В их случае еще и нечастый.  
Пит любил поразмышлять о вечном, когда Уэйд разморенный поцелуями, едой на вынос и шутками пялился в потолок.

— Не знаю. А как же чрезвыч… что? — Уилсон словил взгляд на себе и повернулся к Питеру, тот сразу как-то стушевался, что его спалили, и отвернулся. Уилсон поднял бровь, так как Паук еще и покраснел, как рак.

Нет, не подумайте ничего дурного. Не то чтобы все раки поголовно были красными, существовали серо-зеленые рачки, а вот омары … Хм, а почему не омар? Покраснел, как омар. Чем не вяжется?

Да всем. Омары еще и синими бывают.

— Ничего, я просто задумался, — Пит расплылся в неловкой улыбке, пожал плечами и махнул рукой. — Не бери в голову.

— Стеснительный Паучок, — заключил с улыбкой Уэйд.

**_Он может смотреть на ваши губы. Этот признак говорит о сильной заинтересованности._ **

Дэдпул промычал в поцелуй, потому что заниматься сексом, когда Кэп и Старк за стенкой, не говоря об остальной части команды, было чем-то новеньким в его жизни. Мамочка и папочка будут недовольны своей дочуркой, завязавшей роман с парнем-убийцей. Наташа так вовсе поднимет все свои связи, чтобы обезглавить Уэйда ни один раз. Это, конечно, не говорилось прямым текстом, Дэдпул просто знал, что она может.

Питер нехотя отстранился, окидывая наемника под собой недовольным, но томным взглядом. Хотя Уэйд не был уверен, на них были их костюмы и маски, закатанные до носа, так что знать наверняка трудно. Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, Питу шло это только на руку. Уилсон не мог потешаться над каждым его румянцем, а сейчас он был, это бесспорно. Просто доказательств не было.

— Подожди, малыш, я не уверен, что…

— Не уверен, что сможешь? — паршивец откровенно брал на слабо взрослого мужика со стальными яйцами и катанами за спиной. И если насчет оружия вопросов не возникало, то насчет яиц это было прямое оскорбление! Дэдпул и не такое творил, почему Паук вообще говорил все это? Разве что провоцировал.

— Я не смогу? Еще как смогу.

— Тогда докажи, — Питер сглотнул, смотря в упор на его губы. Вслед за ним проглотил свою слюну и Уэйд.

Паркер огладил пальцами в перчатках его губы и смочил языком свои.

«Чеерт» — простонал как-то уж совсем измученно один из голосов.

Ага. Уэйд солидарен.

Правда, не совсем понимал, почему Паркер так залипал на его губах. Обшарпанные, как стены заброшенного дома. Такие не то, что целовать, на них смотреть не всегда хочется. Дотронешься, и то, чтобы шероховатость почувствовать. Попробовать ощутишь ее, и будет. Достаточно. Отдернуть руку. А этому парню нет, этому всегда мало будет. Он не только пялится на них, так еще и целоваться лез иной раз сам. Хотя, конечно, обычно Уилсон был инициатором. Поцеловать и затискать Паучка практически потребность. Что до Питера… Уилсон не хотел думать, что являлся криповатым фетишем современной молодежи.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Паркер, наклоняясь и тут же ловя губы мужчины своими.

Оба блаженно простонали, и Питер подтянулся выше, создавая трение между их телами.

Уэйд кайфанул не только во время секса на Базе, но и пока вспоминал этот момент своей жизни.

 

— Да, классно было, — облизнув губы, признался Дэдпул.

**_Если он осматривается по сторонам и всячески не поддерживает зрительный контакт, то он, увы, скорее всего, не заинтересован._ **

Это был ночной патруль, Уэйд как сейчас помнил.

 

— Паучок, как думаешь, парики… Это запарно вообще? — чавкая, спросил Дэдпул, но его вопрос проигнорировали. Человек-паук сидел на выступе дома на корточках и следил за улицами, которые с крыши можно было лучше разглядеть. У Паука было хорошо развито ночное зрение, всему виной его членистоногие корни, надо полагать. — А так здорово звучит, а? Сегодня ты блондин, завтра брюнет. Я так могу и рыженьким походить, если ты любишь рыжих, а, Паучок?

— Тише, Уэйд, — Паркер проигнорировал выпад в свою сторону и в сторону ЭмДжей, а Уилсон надул губы. — Напоминаю тебе, что мы на патруле. Что за дебильная привычка заниматься херней, когда мы на задании? — Питер встал в полный рост, и Дэдпул поднялся вслед за ним, заталкивая остатки своего гамбургера в рот. — Пора! — оповестил об опасности Человек-паук.

Уилсону дважды повторять не надо, особенно когда Паучок даже не взглянул на него ни разу за время, которое они просидели в засаде.

Уэйд обнял Питера за плечи и прижался телом к его спине.

— Вперед, мой герой.

После этого Уэйд запрыгнул на него, крепко обхватив парня бедрами за пояс. Паучку оставалось только выпустить паутину.

**_Если сначала он смотрит налево, потом взглядом скользит по вашему лицу и смотрит вправо, то это очевидный знак симпатии._ **

Уэйд опустил взгляд на свои руки, одна из которых лежала на тачпэде, а другая держала ополовиненную банку пива.

— Бля, где лево?

 

Ветер обдувал темно-русые волосы Питера. После миссии всегда облегчение накатывало такой неистовой волной, что и снять маску не считалось преступлением. Город еще спал, часы показывали четыре утра. Мстители отвоевали свой дом, не дав в обиду пришельцам-киборгам. С каждым разом это становилось все сложнее. Тело ломило, Питеру разбили нос, кровь подсохшими струйками оставалась у него над губой, но сильной боли он не чувствовал. Слома не было, регенерация делала свое дело, кровь остановилась полчаса назад.

Как только Уэйд отыскал пацана среди героев, приблизился и положил руку на плечо. Питер повернулся в три четверти. Восходящее, еще не греющее, такое холодное солнце освещало разрушенную улицу яркими лучами.

Питер перевел взгляд с защищенного и сегодня Нью-Йорка на напарника, обвел его лицо в маске каким-то умиротворенным, любящим взглядом и отвернулся. Жители могли спать спокойно, Мстители отстояли свой город этой ночью.

— Мы победили, — торжественно сказал он, Уэйд убрал руку, как только коротко сжал его плечо. Да, они и правда выдержали эту битву. С потерями, пусть и минимальными, они все равно были, этого не отнять: Стива экспортировали без сознания, Клинт сломал руку, но… выдержали. Питер видел Старка и Нат, разбирающихся с настоящими стражами порядка — копами. Питер спокойно вздохнул.

Они справились, остальное не так важно.

**_Только будьте внимательны и не путайте стеснительного парня с незаинтересованным. Застенчивый парень все-таки будет смотреть на вас украдкой. Будьте терпеливы!_ **

— У этой суки все застенчивые, — прокомментировал невесело Уэйд и сделал глоток пива.

Питер ведь почти всегда смотрел украдкой, если задуматься, но Уилсон предпочитал не зацикливаться на этом. Например, вчера Пит писал свой конспект и плевать он хотел на Уэйда, занят был. Этим все и было сказано.

Эти воспоминания делали Дэдпула грустным. Уэйд был на грани того, чтобы свернуть вкладку.

Дурацкий сайт.

<>

— Значит, говорите, у него произошел рецидив? — спросил Паучок по ту сторону камеры для душевно больных.

Все вокруг Дэдпула было было белым и мягким, какой-то обшивкой для салона автомобиля, жаловался он. Уэйду так и хотелось поваляться на этих подушках по всему объему помещения, руки раскинуть, но он сидел на мягком полу в смирительной рубашке, весь связанный, и пытался не заржать. Питти же пытался быть убедительным с доктором-психоаналитиком.

— Заходи, Паучара, покажем им, что такое настоящий бондаж! — крикнул Уэйд, больше в силах сдерживать свои порывы подстебать врача и самого стеснительного парня в Нью-Йорке. — Солнышко в руках, — пропел наемник, оглядывая стены, — и венок из звезд в небесах.

— Странно, — изрек Паук. — Все как обычно. Это его нормальное состояние, доктор.

— Значит, состояние перешло в критически-тяжелое, у нас здесь таких много, и не каждый выкарабкивается. Мы не можем позволить его…

— Послушайте, — прервал его Человек-паук резко, всеми силами стараясь вызволить напарника из дурки. Пит вообще не любил врачами разговаривать: появлялось ощущение, что психоаналитики всем приписывали тяжелое состояние. И всех немедленно стоило поместить в комнату для душевно больных. — Это у него манера поведения такая, он… он не любит быть серьезным. Не для него это все. Почему вы цепляетесь к неуместным шуткам и пытаетесь упечь за решетку для психов, не говоря о том, что накачиваете убойной дозой транквилизаторов? Он этого не заслуживает. Дэдпул первоклассный воин и мой напарник, он хороший друг. Он… Он должен быть на свободе. Почему он в камере, как какой-то ненормальный? Вы не имеете права…

— Когда вы говорите, что он нормальный, вы имеете в виду, что понятие безумия и нормальности растяжимое?

— Душевно больной болен душой, — сказал тихо сам себе Уилсон, посмотрел на белую обивку камеры. Он кое-что понял. — Душевно больной болен душой. Чем еще ему быть больным. Душевно больной… у него болит душа?

Дэдпул не затыкался, а Питер кидал убийственные взгляды даже сквозь маску.

— Очень растяжимое.

— Вы хотите об этом поговорить? — спросил доктор, и Паук выдохнул через рот, чтобы оставаться спокойным столько, сколько позволяла беседа. Врач явно сам был не совсем здоров психически.

— Отпустите его. Под мою ответственность.

Уэйд слабо слышал их, но суть беседы уловил даже через слой стекла между ними.

— Паучок! Мой лучик света в дождливый день! Вот уж нихуя подобного! Он солнышко и все его производные. Он не может залепить солнце паутиной, он же не идиот, он же не ты! И нет, из задницы у него не светит солнце, я проверял.

С наружной стороны камеры эти вопли выглядели более чем убедительно. Дэдпула нельзя было назвать психически здоровым человеком (Уэйду похуй, ну да ладно).

— Но вы можете выписать ему препараты, — закончил предложение Питер, взглянув на доктора. Человек-паук пожал плечами. — Я его забираю, у нас миссия государственной важности.

Никакой миссии, конечно, не было. Паук напиздел с три короба, чтобы вызволить недоумка из дурки.

«Наш спаситель»

Да, спаситель. Он же и предоставил Дэдпулу свою лачужку, где тот мог бы отлежаться после приключений в дурке. Паучок немало забот получил вдобавок с его прибыванием в своей квартире, но это не столь важно. Наемник ходил по дому в розовых носках, съел всю еду в доме, пару раз пытался раздеться при супергерое, ну, и оставил подарок в его гальюне. Питер тогда передумал заходить в уборную.

Ну, а что, люди так делают. Они гадят в доме того, кто их спасает, и не смывают за собой.

 

«Ты омерзителен»

— Нет, — улыбнулся Уэйд. — Мы — омерзительны.

Голоса спорить не решились.

**_Если парень вам не симпатичен, то отводите свои глаза в сторону. Незачем давать ему ложные надежды._ **

— Черт, а если я всегда отвожу? Непроизвольно. Такое бывает! Как быть, если ты стеснительная лилия, а не незаинтересованная фиалка? — всерьез задался вопросом Уэйд. — Хотя всегда можно связать Питти его же паутиной. Чтоб наверняка, — Дэдпул глотнул пива из бутылки. — И смотреть на него в упор, пока склера не высохнет.

«Фу»

«Ну, ты и извращенец»

— Ребята, склера это не то, о чем вы подумали. Эта штука белая в глазу.

«А… ну все равно фу, чувак, как ты представляешь лицо Питера, когда твой глаз высохнет у него на глазах»

«КАЛАМБУР»

«ДАА»

— Окей, — пожал плечами Уэйд, не желая встревать между неразлучной парочкой у себя в голове. — А что будем делать с Питти-боем?

«Предлагаю зацеловать его»

«И затискать»

— Что ж, это… это оригинально.

**_Когда он шутит, может поглядывать на вас, как бы проверяя вашу реакцию. Он проверяет, смеетесь ли вы над его шуткой. Значит, он пытается произвести впечатление._ **

Выстрелив последний раз паутиной, Человек-паук оценил свою работу взглядом.

— Теперь-то вы точно никуда не убежите.

Трое суровых мужиков были вне себя и были готовы рвать и метать, ведь их надежно закрепил в паутине какой-то сопляк в маске с паутиной на запястьях.

— Ебаный…

— Не-а, — Паркер залепил рты преступников паутиной. — Не выражаться, дети кругом.

Странно, что паутина выстреливает не из задницы, как-то рассудил вслух Уэйд. Паучки же…

Но шутку Питера он определенно оценил и вскрикнул, как только догнал ее смысл.

— Паучооок! Я упоролся, видишь? Это гениально, черт! Паутиноголовый шпарит шутки лучше, чем вы грабите банки. Предлагаю вместе посмеяться!

Дэдпул и впрямь ржал, правда, только несколько секунд двадцать, чтобы Паучишку не обидеть, в то время как Питер и не думал шутить… он просто сказал то, что говорил обычно?

Паркер кивнул в сторону, сдерживая горделивую улыбку за удачную ремарку:

— Пойдем, Дэдпул. За ребятами приедет полиция. Нас на Базе ждут.

 

Так, это Уэйд орал, как ненормальный, обычно с шуток Паучка, что же касалось Пита…

Со Мстителями Питер вел себя серьезнее Кэпа, это просто ужасно. Даже вспоминать такое не хочется.

 

— Ночной патруль, как обычно, так уж и быть, на вас двоих. Дэдпул? Давай только без инцидентов, — Стив показал на болтливого наемника, который сделал вид, что зашил себе рот. Но в себя Уилсон ржал. Он так громко ржал с того, как Роджерс обозвал «секс на крыше». Инцидент. Интересный эвфемизм.

Уилсон повел головой на Железного человека, а потом на Пита, чтобы оценить их реакции, что даже сам Кэп объединял их как ни в чем не бывало. Первый хмурился, второй делал вид, что не при делах. Возможно, всему виной послужили непонятки в отношениях Старка и Питера из-за слишком большого участия Дэдпула в жизни Паркера, но что поделать. Старк все еще не принимал Дэдпула за лучшую партию для его сынишки. Дети растут, с этим ничего не поделать, мистер «жучки» во всех возможных местах.

Ник Фьюри, Мария Хилл, Черная вдова, Соколиный глаз, Халк, Черная пантера, Железный человек, Капитан Америка. Ну, разве могли они хоть что-то понимать в юморе? Особенно зеленый.

Долг Дэдпула был в том, чтобы научить их настоящим шуткам:

— Встретились как-то два папоротника в непригодных для размножения условиях и один из них сказал другому: даа, тут не поспоришь.

Все молчали, только Пит прыснул в кулак, но быстро замаскривал это под кашель. Мария улыбнулась уголками губ, Старк поднял бровь.

— Значит, сегодня уходим в отрыв, а, Паучок?

— Ага, — скорее, неохотно, чем по собственной воле, отозвался Паркер. 

— В отрыв, как в обрыв. С крыши-то… Ну, вы поняли, — Дэдпул махнул на них рукой. Единственный, кто из всех присутствующих был способен понимать его шутки, это Человек-паук, но даже он рядом с командой становился тем еще моралистом.

Тошно смотреть.

— Да, идем в обрыв, — вопреки ожиданиям, Питер поддержал его тупую шуточку, и Уэйд удивился не меньше остальных тем, что выпрямил плечи и заозирался по сторонам.

— Все поняли? — довольно сказал Дэдпул и сгибом локтя прижал Паукана за шею к себе, как только тот поднялся со стула. — Мой Паучок.

— Я думаю, здесь никто не сомневается в обратном, — Клинт сложил руки на груди.

— Ладно. Будьте осторожны. Дэдпул? Не вовлекай Человека-паука в неприятности, — дал наставление Стив напоследок, когда они направились на выход.

— Бывайте!

<>

— Ты слышал, что он говорил, ты слышал? — ухохатывался Уилсон. Питер сидел без маски, в отличие от Уилсона, тот открыл половину лица ради еды. Сам не стремился стягивать маску, но мог поклясться, что видеть лицо Питера было невероятно, видеть каждую морщинку, что скапливалась без приглашения хозяина возле его глаз, было покруче лицезрения картин Ван Гога. Эстетика в каждом его взмахе ресниц.

— Он, видно, не в курсе, кто кого вовлекает в неприятности, — ухмыльнулся Питер, жуя попкорн. Заняться сексом на крыше была его идея, каким бы там сумасшедшим ни был Дэдпул. По мнению наемника, всем давно стоило обратить внимание на Паукана. Пусть и безопасные для жизни, но смелые и провокационные идеи нередко приходили именно ему в голову, иногда он перебарщивал, но это наоборот круто, Уэйд чувствовал, что понимал парня, он сам был склонен ко всякой херне. Хотя, если посмотреть на это иначе, хорошо, что Пит создал себе репутацию. На него и подумать никто не мог, если он тырил датчики на Базе для своих делишек, все винили Скотта Лэнга. Если бы не завышенное чувство долга и ответственности, никто никогда не узнал бы, какой все-таки Паучара проныра. А какое облегчение было для Дэдпула, когда он узнал, что за аккуратной попкой и морализаторством, скрывался такой потенциал к шалостям.

Уилсон взял себе горсть из ведерка, что стояло между ними. Питер и Уэйд удобно расположились на краю крыши, свесив ноги. Сидеть в патруле без попкорна не так весело, предположил по дороге Уилсон. Ну… Ну, и вот. Попкорн, крыша, Спайдипул и закат. Чем не свидание?

— Дэдпул? — произнес наемник низким голосом, и Пит посмотрел на него с озорной улыбкой. — Не вовлекай Человека-паука в неприятности, я тебе яйца отрежу.

— Подвешу за них! — поддержал его настрой Паучок.

Уэйд любил стебать Кэпа у того за спиной, несмотря на безграничную любовь к суперсолдату, любил смешить Питера пародией, любил слышать заливистый смех после удачного комментария, хихиканье и особенно он любил видеть его глаза в тот момент. Два полумесяца смотрели на Дэдпула со смешинками в глазах. Самые красивые глаза на свете.

— Ну, да, — Уэйд расслабленно смотрел на оранжевое небо. — Им наверно и в голову не придет, что отпустили тебя на свидание с наемником.

— Это не свидание, — все еще посмеиваясь, ответил Питер и взял горсть попкорна, чтобы всю ее положить в рот.

Он активно пережевывал и улыбался. Уилсон очень рад, что на нем была его маска. Под ней только выражение глаз Уэйда можно разглядеть. Так он был весь, как на ладони Питера: живая мимика и интонации голоса выдавали его со всеми потрохами. Чувствовать себя глупо не входило в список любимых вещей Дэдпула.

Это было не свидание. Он решил, что это оно.

Уэйд посмотрел по сторонам, слегка щурясь от светящего в глаза оранжево-красного солнца. Он не глядя сунул руку в ведерко с попкорном и наткнулся в нем на руку Питера. Дэдпул повернулся, с подозрением изогнув бровь, пока смотрел на руку, которую Паучок сцепил со своей.

— Не свидание это, Уэйд. Когда-нибудь у нас будет свидание, но не такое. Я не хочу сидеть с тобой на свидании, зная, что через минуту придется проводить задержание неприятелей. Или того хуже, нападет Мистер Злыдень какой-нибудь.

— Думаешь наперед, — улыбнулся Уэйд. — Но не бойся, у меня высокий болевой порог для таких встреч. Я, скорее, сам брошусь под поезд, чем позволю разрушить нам свидание, Паутиныч.

— Никогда не встречал никого, чтобы его юмор настолько граничил с суицидом, — рассудил вслух Питер, как только услышал реплику и неодобрительно покачал головой.

А потом придвинулся и очень медленно, но решительно поцеловал Уэйда в щеку через маску. Сердце наемника заколотилось, как отбойный молоток.

**_Его зрачки расширяются, когда он смотрит на вас._ **

Поступью поцелуев Уэйд добрался до шеи Питера через собранный гармошкой верх супергеройского костюма, медленно и нежно целуя, практически всасываясь в солоноватую от пота кожу. Пит стонал под ним, ему было сложно это выдержать, он сгибал ноги в коленях, обнимая Уилсона и ближе прижимая к себе, выгибался в спине сам. Руки парня были связаны у изголовья кровати, он оставался перед Дэдпулом практически беззащитным, и это обоих дико заводило.

— Уэйд…

Паркер смочил губы языком, его веки были опущены, а голос начал срываться. Уэйд и не подозревал, что смог бы когда-либо возвести такой эффект на Человека-паука. Это все были влажные мечты и сны. Питер изнемогал от прикосновений, поцелуев и слов Уэйда.

— Тише, детка, — пробормотал Дэдпул. Его голос звучал прямо над ухом захныкавшего Паркера. — Это не больно.

Верх костюма Человека-паука был задран, предоставляя Уэйду вид на подтянутое натренированное тело, коричневатые соски так и хотелось приласкать: торс Паука блестел чужой слюной. Низ костюма был давно стащен прямо за штанины, как и… чулки? Ей богу, Уэйд никогда не поймет, как называть черевички-носки-сапоги Человека-паука. Нижнее белье полетело к красно-синим частям костюма, Питер оставался перед напарником почти голым, если бы не верх, застрявший в области шеи и плеч из-за наручников. Но так даже нравилось обоим. Это придавало остроты их и без того интересному занятию посреди белого дня. Сам Дэдпул только маску снял и ботинки, оставшись в свежепостиранном костюме. Идея наручников была Уэйда, потому что знал он немеренные силы парня, никакие тряпки бы не выдержали.

— Уэйд, — зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы Питер, задирая подбородок и потираясь о подушку затылком.

Уилсон сжал его уже давно твердый готовый член в руке и, чмокнув пухлые приоткрытые губы, спустился к соскам, которые не давали ему покоя. Кто же знал, что Паучок окажется так чувствителен к прикосновениям? Уэйд знал. Он практически выучил все эрогенные зоны Паукана. Столько практики не прошло без следа, надо заметить.

Пит выгнулся сильнее, как только горячие влажные губы накрыли его левый сосок.

— Уилсон…

— Да, малыш? — Уэйд, как ни в чем не бывало, оставил руку на дрогнувшем члене — он буквально почувствовал это своей рукой, после того как сказал «малыш» — и поднялся до уровня лица Паучка. Чмокнул его в открытые губы, потому что не смог совладать с собой. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал с тобой, м?

Уилсон потерся носом об нос напротив и приподнял голову, так хотелось взглянуть на него, и то что он увидел… Питер распахнул свои дьявольски красивые глаза, и Уэйд охнул: зрачки в его глазах напоминали вылившееся из берегов черное море, они заполоняли радужки темно-карих глаз и выглядели невероятно. Невероятно красиво.

Уэйд ослабил хватку на его члене и кисть этой же руки поднес к своему рту. Он, глядя в затуманенные удовольствием глаза Паркера, зажал кончик перчатки, облизывая языком предэякулят, оставленный на спандексе, стянул ее с ладони. Потом помог себе освободившейся рукой, чтобы раздеть вторую. Питер все это время наблюдал за ним, а Дэдпул за ним в надежде, что не кончит раньше времени.

Делая все медленно и не обрывая зрительного контакта, Уэйд выдавил смазки на ладонь. Шероховатым пальцем чистой руки он огладил скулы Паркера и взял за подбородок, склоняясь и увлекая парня в глубокий влажный поцелуй. Другой рукой Уэйд продолжил надрачивать ему, опустив туда, где ей самое место.

Рот Питера был горячим, скользким из-за их общей слюны и ласковым, чертовски ласковым и податливым, от этого кружилась голова. Их языки скользили друг против друга, остановиться целовать казалось невозможным. 

Уилсон убрал руку с челюсти Паркера, спустился ею к пояснице парня и сжал ягодицу в своей ладони. Питер застонал в его рот и, только оторвавшись, задрал подбородок к потолку и издал звук, очень похожий на тот, когда ты изнемогаешь от удовольствия. Такой гортанный, идущий прямо из глубины горла.

— Держись, Питти, — дал напутствие Дэдпул, чмокнув парня в подбородок и спустился по его торсу поцелуями прямиком к паху, через пару секунд заменив руку своим влажным ртом.

— Уэйд, — выдохнул рвано Питер. Уэйд ухмыльнулся с его членом во рту. Его Паучок. Только его Паучок мог быть таким податливым и гибким, таким сексуальным и очаровательным одновременно. Самый лучший Паучок.

Паучок-культурист, который разорвал наручники в два металлических тонких звяканья друг об друга и теперь запустил тонкие пальцы в свои волосы. Сжал их у основания и задышал чаще. Уэйд чуть концы не отдал, на секунду отстранившись от столь интересного занятия как отсос любви всей своей жизни.

— Обкончаться…

— Именно это я и хочу, чтобы ты со мной сделал! — не выдержал Питер, закусывая нижнюю губу.

— Ну, раз ты просишь, — улыбнулся довольнее сытого кота Дэдпул и потянулся к презервативам, одиноко брошенным на краю кровати.

Они не сводили взгляда друг с друга, пока Уилсон открывал презерватив. Такой зрительный контакт, Уэйд был уверен, он запомнит надолго.

— Готов, малыш?

— Всегда готов, идиот, — вздохнул Питер и, облизнув губы, так и не смог отвести взгляд от надевающего презерватив Уилсона. Тот даже костюм не снял, только член свой достал, чтобы войти в него. Пит выпустил руку из шелковистых волос и потянулся за Уэйдом. — Лентяй.


End file.
